The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting height of a vehicle body, which is useable in a vehicle suspension.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 7-253135 shows a hydropneumatic cylinder acting as a shock absorber in a vehicle suspension. The hydropneumatic cylinder includes a sleeve and a stepping motor axially driving the sleeve. The stepping motor is arranged upward of a suspension unit.